Never Alone
by Princess Adrenaline
Summary: Elsa has never been completely alone. Someone has always been there but unable to appear- until now. Now he has an opportunity to make a statement. But there is danger that lurks about, threatening the connection between Elsa and her guardian. In this day and age, is it possible to have a happy ending?
1. Fate

_He was there. I remember it now. He was always there. And now… it's too late. Oh, Jack. Jack, my love. Where are you when I need you the most?_


	2. Someone There

Let's start from the beginning. The beginning was a long time ago. In fact, I was just learning that I had powers.

It was the freezing winter, and I'd waddled outside naked one morning without batting an eye. I pushed through the snow that was almost as tall as I was and ran to get to the garden. There was a lot of open space, and I had a lot of energy to spare as an only child. My mother had a baby on the way, which excited me, because I didn't like being alone. This part was nice, though. I could play forever if I wanted to without getting cold.

I'd tripped in the snow and flailed my arms about. Ice suddenly appeared to cushion my body perfectly. I was three at the time, and my mind was open to all things. "Whoa!" I squeaked, getting back on my feet. I put up my right hand and twirled it. Small flakes of snow swirled midair with the movement of my limb. I giggled and heard some howling wind behind me. I quickly turned to find the source and saw a snowball rolling itself around. I laughed, but I didn't even consider that it wasn't my doing. I wasn't a skeptic; I was a child.

My parents found me asleep in the snow around noon that day and feared for my life, but I was perfectly healthy. The doctors thought I had a mental or physical disorder (or both), so my parents dismissed them from the castle in fear of that. Luckily for them, I didn't have anything mental, but my fate was worse. I was born with a gift. I was born with a curse. I was born to bear ice upon my world.

As I developed, so did my powers. When I became Queen of Arendelle, a drama occurred. I accidentally froze my kingdom and almost killed my sister Anna, but that's an entirely different story.

The point is that I always had the sense that something was odd whenever I used my powers. Things would happen that I didn't do. When I felt like I couldn't be more alone, I felt a strange warmth comfort me, and my snow of grief would swirl elegantly. After the frozen dilemma on my twenty-first birthday, I could finally control my powers and interact with the people around me. Life was good.

But who could possibly choose between chocolate and vanilla cake?


	3. Cakes & Hallucinations

Thirteen years of complete isolation did not prepare me at all for the chaos of a wedding. For the past two weeks, the last details were getting decided, but Anna kept postponing her choice of flavor for the cake. It didn't matter to Kristoff as long as they ended up at the same altar. Bad mistake on his part, really. Anna was never one for making up her mind. The only reason they managed to stay on track for the whole shabang was because she made me choose things for her. Now it was the morning of the wedding, and Anna still didn't know what kind of cake she wanted. This was one decision that she felt had to be hers.

"Anna."

"Yelling at me isn't going to help me decide faster!"

"Anna, I'm not yelling at you."

"Yes, you are!" Anna yelled before panting heavily. "Ugh, I'm such a failure!" She flopped down on the magenta couch of the dressing room in defeat.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "What do you mean?"

"If I can't pick the flavor for a cake, how can I be a proper wife? I don't deserve Kristoff! I'm not good enough for anybody."

I knew this was coming. "Anna, you're being ridiculous. The flavor of your cake won't decide your whole future."

"But what if it does?" Anna shot up in her seat and intensely stared me down. "What if my life takes a wild turn because I choose chocolate over vanilla?"

"It won't."

"Have some imagination, Elsa! What if it does? Then surely I need to pick the right flavor." Anna stood up and marched around the room, sometimes nervously glancing at her wedding attire. "I'm gonna screw up this whole thing, aren't I? It's something I would do!"

I figured this would happen, so I floated over to her and gently took her shoulders. "Anna, you're going to make a wonderful wife. And I know Kristoff is right for you, too. Trust me."

Anna brightened up and hugged me tightly. "Oh, Elsa! You'll come on our honeymoon with us, won't you?"

I nervously laughed and pushed her away gently. "No, thank you. I'm going to North Mountain for a routine check. You know me."

She sighed and nodded. "Yeah, yeah. Make sure no one is trapped, no one is starving, no one is without a job, no one is alone."

I smiled and started walking out of the room. "I'm going to the baker now. What do you choose?"

Anna flopped onto the floor and groaned loudly. "I don't know!"

I smirked and tried a different approach. "What tastes better?"

"Chocolate of course, but-"

"Chocolate it is!" I smiled brightly at her and left to go find the baker before she could change her mind. If I had to plan another wedding in my lifetime, I swear I would faint out of anxiety.

After relieving the baker of his panic, I headed outside to the garden. It was my twenty-third winter, and very cold and snowy. For me, it was comfortable weather to practice, so I played with my powers a bit. I was getting better at controlling them and was even starting to practice healing with them. It was while thinking about this that I heard a stick snap.

I instinctively shot in the direction of the sound. My head followed through just in time to see the ice hit the air as if there was an invisible person. The ice bounced off the air and hit the ground with an ordinary thud.

It was crazy, so I had to investigate. "Hello?" I called out, trudging closer to the space where I shot. I looked all over the ground; it could have been a stray animal. Instead, I found the contour of a human body in the snow. My mouth fell agape, and I reached out to touch the snow there. My hand hit the snow just as it would. "Is someone here?" I looked around and waited for a response, but received no answer.

"Queen Elsa!" Kai called out from the door. "The ceremony will be starting soon. You are going to give your sister away, aren't you?"

Kai startled me, but I quickly composed myself. "Of course." I strolled back to the entrance with one last look at the contour, but it wasn't there. It had been replaced by plain, flat snow. Something odd was going on. "I… I wouldn't miss it for anything."


	4. Not My Ice

The wedding was awkward, to say the least. Kristoff was a stuttering mess. Anna kept touching his arm to calm him down, but it only made him more nervous. Nonetheless, the vows were heartfelt and filled me with warmth.

And yet, there was ice everywhere. It was subtle, but had a plainly mischievous intent. That much I could sense. The other guests didn't seem to notice it though, so I attempted to ignore it and focus on my sister's marriage. The trails of ice lengthened, swirling on the floor around the great hall. What is going on here? I narrowed my eyes and scanned the area discreetly. I would be the only possible source of the ice, but how? I was so filled with love. Shouldn't that melt any ice that I exerted? I was full of unrest and doubt. Am I going to freeze everything again, and at my sister's wedding of all times?

I couldn't take it any longer. "Excuse me," I murmured to the prince who sat beside me. I began to stand up, so he took the cue and moved out of the way to allow me to pass. "Thank you." I nodded at him with a smile before hastily walking up the side of the aisles. My heart pounded when I realized that my heels could be clearly heard all around the hall. I quickened my pace so as to leave as soon as possible.

After what seemed like eternity, I reached the great double doors in the back and left. Once out of sight, the tension in my body melted. I knew that I still had to be on guard, though. Something was happening. "Who is there?" I called out, slowly venturing through the elegantly decorated hallway. "I am the Queen of Arendelle, and you will answer to my face." I narrowed my eyes and waited for anything.

Out of thin air came a thick snowball aimed right at my face. I barely had enough time to put up one hand in defense, which created a wall of ice. The snowball hit my ice and harmlessly fell. My eyes fervently darted around the area. "Why can't I see you?" My breathing became erratic and shattered my shield of ice. I took deep breaths and locked my hands together. "Come now. It's rude to hide from a queen." Show yourself, invisible man.

Cold air hit my ear as if someone were whispering to me. For the first time in my life, I experienced chills. It had to be magic. I wasn't affected by any ordinary lack of heat, so it had to be something ancient. The feeling of cold was unpleasant, and I suddenly could imagine how my citizens felt when I abandoned them. "You have magic," I let out. "Please show yourself. I want to talk to you."

Lighthearted laughter resounded through the hall. I thought it sounded like a boy's voice. However, there was no real response. So there is ancient magic. In my mind, I flipped through pages of books I had read on magic. Someone with snow, ice, or frost… That's it! Recognition lit up my face. "Jack Frost!"

Just then, the doors opened behind me, and citizens came pouring. In a split second, all evidence of my cold fight with Jack Frost was gone, but now I had to make an excuse for leaving so suddenly.

Anna approached me with a conflicted expression. "Elsa, what happened?"

Oh, she must be heartbroken. I missed the moment of marriage. I struggled to think of something, but it came to my realization that the reason I left was not good enough. I let fear take precedence over my sister's wedding. "I… I saw ice everywhere," I finally explained. "I was afraid I would ruin everything, so I left. I'm sorry." I bowed my head to both her and Kristoff.

Seeing as Anna was still a bit upset, Kristoff spoke in her place. "I get it. Don't worry about it too much. Point is, we're married now!" It was easy to tell that he was trying to hold back his happiness.

"Thank you both, and congratulations."

When I turned to go socialize with other nobles, my eyes caught those of a barefoot male holding a wooden staff. His eyes seemed to pierce into me, and I almost looked away, but he was so entrancing. He was clearly not a noble, nor did he look like a citizen. He wasn't even dressed for the weather. His giddy expression made me feel like a child again, playing in the snow with an invisible man. I started walking toward him hypnotically when I was bumped into by a neighboring kingdom's prince.

"Pardon me, Your Majesty," he apologized fervently, bowing politely.

"Oh, it's not a problem." I nodded at him hastily, then looked back where the mysterious boy was. But he was gone, not a single trace left behind. That had to be him: Jack Frost.

I had to see him again.


End file.
